You Love Me After All
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: When Usagi and Seiya find out there true feelings for eachother after Mamo-chan leaves.A new force threatens the Sailor Soldiers.Pleeze read its my first fic.Also read my note!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Mushi mushi! Hi im new to this so pleeze forgive me if anything is wrong it's my first S/U fic. Im only 13 and in love with S/U fics. My ultimate favorite is Forbidden Love by Kou Usagi1 read it if you have time. Im hoping that she continues it soon because it hasn't been updated in a awhile so pleeze if anyone could try to get her. I hope you enjoy this prologue .  
  
Couples: Seiya x Usagi  
Yaten  
  
Flashback 4 Years Ago  
  
"Thanks for coming Seiya we really appreciate it." a young women with blonde hair who is about the age of seventeen years says to a man about the same age with a dark navy hair. "Odango now that Princess Kakyuu has someone in mind to marry we'll come every year and see more of eachother , well it's time to go come on Yaten Taiki lets go". Yaten took Minako into a deep kiss then said goodbye. Taiki did the same with Ami. Then they transformed and left for Kinmoku. "Bye Seiya I'll miss you!" Usagi yelled to the sky.  
  
Present Kinmoku  
  
"Only one more month before we can go and see Minako-chan" Yaten said holding onto a frame where Minako and him we're at the park. "Correction shorty so you can see Minako" Seiya said in a pissed off mood. "I can't wait too see Ami-chan" Taiki said holding his picture with Ami and him at the science museum. Seiya was depressed because he only loved one person and she already had someone.  
  
On earth  
  
"You will not take my crystal away!" a blonde woman in a white flowing dress yelled. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!". "NO" a mysterious man in a black cloak says. He was the thrown to the ground pulling his cloak off to reveal who he was. "Oh my God!"  
  
On Kinmoku  
  
"Did you feel that ,the shine of a star on earth has just burned out" Yaten said with worry in his voice. "Hopefully it wasn't Odango" Seiya thought "let's go to earth early to check it out". "Wait up first with half to clear it up with Kakyuu and Titan we need there permission". (A/N Princess Kakyuu marries Prince Titan of the planet Titanium pleeze don't steal him without permission ) "Yes you may go but I have a feeling you would be needed there so i'm letting you go I have the outer Starlights coming tomorrow" Kakyuu said with a smile. "But my queen.."Taiki was interrupted by Kakyuu "don't worry ill be alright just go" she said back. With that they went and packed and headed towards earth. Once they arrived "Oh MY God what happened!...........  
  
To be continued..........  
  
A/N Hope you liked I need at least 2 reviews to update the next chapter OK!  
Bye and hopefully you wont hate me 


	2. True Feelings

A/N-Ok because she was my first reviewer ever I have to say thanks to Sailorserenity2 thanks for given me a good first review ^_^ also thanks for the three who reviewed too I really appreciate it . Ok now for some information: Couples so far that I love: Usagi x Seiya , Ami x Taiki , Yaten x Minako And also if you are wondering all of the inners that's the inner senshi including Sailor Moon bought there own house after they graduated High School.  
  
Chapter 2 Surprise Death  
  
Last Chapter : Once they arrived "Oh MY God what happened!...........  
  
Now on with the story: "Um Odango what happened to....." Sailor Star Fighter was cut off by her words. "He tried to take the crystal away I don't know why but he tried and failed" Usagi said while looking down to the floor. "How did you know he was planning to steal it" Healer questioned. "Well Makoto was bringing him a wash cloth because he wasn't feeling good when she spied on him saying I will get you Serenity I've played all my cards right to make you think I love you but I will never" she then was interrupted by Makoto "well that's half right because he went disguised as a cloaked man and tried to steal when she killed him and found his identity that's when I finally decided to look outside for her she already killed him" Makoto explained. "Good thing you didn't get killed Usagi" Maker started to say. "So do you guys want to come and have some tea" Makoto asked. "Hai, Minako and Ami have been heart broken since you left last year." Usagi said. "Hai we'll come" Fighter said with a smile. With that they detransformed  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Oh my god Yaten" Minako screamed while giving Yaten a kiss full mouth.  
"Nice too see you to Minako" Yaten said gasping for air. "Mushi mushi Taiki" Ami said quietly giving Taiki a hug. "Oh don't be so shy" Taiki said  
giving Ami a full mouth kiss too. "Um mushi mushi the teas here" Rei said brining in a platter full of tea. "Shall we get started" Usagi suggested pouring tea into a cup. "Hai" the  
group added.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
Seiya and Usagi just finished there tea and went to the garden. "So why did you guys come back it hasn't been a year yet" Usagi asked. "What your not glad too see us" Seiya chuckled. "No not like that I was just wondering"  
Usagi said. "Well if you must know we sensed that a star burned out on  
earth and we came too check if it was any of you guys" Seiya explained. They then heard footsteps in the back of them. "Who's there I demand and answer Seiya said grabbing his transformation locket. "Wait don't attack I'm Helios guardian of the Golden Crystal I have come to see Usagi Tsukino" he said. "Helios how have you been" Usagi exclaimed hugging him. "Good, so what's all this news with Mamoru" he asked. "Long story so you should sit  
down" Seiya said walking with them to sit down.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi about Mamoru" Seiya said giving her a hug. "You don't need to be I was a fool to believe him, no one would ever love me" Usagi said whimpering. "No that's not true I love you Usagi I always have and always will" Seiya said looking into Usagi' watery eyes. "But I thought we were just friends you said" Usagi said now looking straight into his midnight blue eyes. "I lied I thought it would be good for both of us if I kept it  
to myself my love for you." "Seiya" they then were inches apart when suddenly there lips locked. Usagi couldn't understand this feeling that she  
had it was like she melted when Seiya touched her. Suddenly they broke apart when they heard a crash in the front of the house. "Darn why did it have to happen now" Seiya thought to himself. "Fighter Star Power Make-Up"  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up"  
Usagi and Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter and Eternal Sailor Moon and ran towards the front of the house. There they saw the rest of the  
starlight and the inner scouts attacking the yourma. "Star Sensitive  
Inferno" Healer yelled smacking yourma into a near by wall. "Now Sailor  
Moon" Maker yelled. "Hai" "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" Sailor Moon attacked killing the demon. "What was that" Mars asked while all of them detransformed. "I don't know I wish Artemis and Luna were here but because  
they went to visit the planet Mau to find there true origin of there families they won't be back for quite awhile" Usagi said worried. "Oh don't worry when they come back we'll get everything straighten out, now do you guys want to come in for dinner" Makoto said with a cheerful smile. "Hai, but first I have to talk with Odango okay" they all nodded and Usagi and Seiya made there way to the back of the house where the garden was. "Now  
where were we" he then cupped her face and they started to kiss. After  
Usagi asked "what was that for?" "For saying yes" he said. "But I never said yes" "oh then I shouldn't have kissed you" "oh but I do say yes" they joked then kissed a small bit then left for dinner. "So what's for dinner" Usagi asked Makoto. "Pasta and meatballs" Makoto said. Usagi was excited so  
both her and Seiya sat down in there seats.  
  
After Dinner  
  
"Okay so what are the sleeping arrangements Usagi" Rei asked, "Okay because we only have one guest room because of all of us Helios will have it while Yaten in Minako' room Taiki in Ami' and Seiya in mine. Seiya blushed to the  
gesture. "If you don't mind I'll be in bed night" then everyone walked away. "When did you become so bossy?" Seiya asked Usagi grabbing her into a hug. "When you left" Usagi joked. Seiya and Usagi then landed on her bed.  
  
(A/N- Ok I won't go into full detail of there night because I'm not god at it. Anyways I hope you like it and if anyone can help me or knows how to get in contact with Kou Usagi1 pleeze e-mail me at aburk90@aol.com I need your help and expect a long chapter and big questions in the next chapter  
Okay byE! 


	3. No not chapter 3!

This is only an author's note. Ok down to business I'm getting mad I haven't gotten reviews I mean I got in school suspension for you guys I think I'm quite nice. Okay okay please review I'll update when I have 10 reviews or the stories gone!  
  
Mysterious voice: No your not you can't drop it now now that Odango finally pledged her love to me ** tries to punch but misses** Sailormoon1990: I know but talk to the readers and if you try that again I'm so deleting the story okay Seiya? Seiya: Alright. And you guys better review or I'll get you**smirks and walks out the door ** Me: you heard him now im gone bye 


	4. Chibiusa And New Secrets!

A/N-Here it is I finally am updating :: Does a victory sign:: ok on with the story.  
  
"Ohayo Odango" Seiya said giving Usagi a kiss on the cheek. He then walked to the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth Usagi said "I'm so tired I feel like I hardily slept at all" she said walking into the bathroom where Seiya was brushing his teeth. "Haven't you noticed yet we feel asleep like an hour ago" he said with a sly grin. Usagi grabbed a cup of water and started towards Seiya "well then let me thank you for the wake up". She then poured the water on him while he darted for the the shaving cream. Once he grabbed hold of it he sprayed it on her. The war continued for about five minutes when the door flew open.  
  
Standing there was a girl that looked like Chibiusa except she had black hair and midnight blue eyes. "Konnichiwa mama" the girl said. "Um what did you call me?" Usagi questioned. "It's me Chibiusa" Chibiusa said back. "Oh Chibiusa I thought you wouldn't be born" Usagi exclaimed hugging her. "That's why I'm here, you see all of us were playing in the garden when Neo King Endymion suddenly disappeared I also was but all of a sudden I appeared back with new looks ,attitude ,memories ,two new sisters, and a new dad and king." She explained. "Oh who's the new king" Seiya asked. "Oh don't be silly daddy" Chibiusa said with a cheery smile. "Daddy" Usagi and Seiya said in unison almost fainting. "Wait before you all faint I a have to congratulate you on conceiving a new child" she quickly said before they both passed out on there bed.  
  
8 hours later  
  
"Finally you woke up it's been eight hours!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "Gomen, so I wasn't dreaming" Usagi added. "Nope it's all real" all of a sudden they heard a groan. "Welcome back to earth Seiya-kun or should I say dad" she said with a smile. "Whoa, ok so I wasn't dreaming" he added. "Ok now that you guys are woken Rei-chan and I will go" she motioned for Rei to put the wet cloth that she had in her hand. "Oh I didn't notice you were her Rei-  
chan" Usagi said while she walked out. "That's because I was in your bathroom, baka" she said walking out the door. "Ok, in one day I find out I'm a father to not one not two but three kids I think that's freaky" Seiya said with a weird expression on his face. "Oh you don't want to be a father is that it" Usagi tried to put a pout on her face. Seiya came over to her  
and kissed her on her lips.  
  
"Oh am I interrupting something?" Yaten asked slyly leaning on the door.  
"Oh we should be asking the same question with you and Minako" Seiya  
snickered back. Yaten started to blush. "Now what did you want" Usagi finally said. "Minako and I were wondering if you want to come to dinner with us, it will be fun" Yaten gestured. "Oh alright we have nothing else to do so I guess we will" Seiya answered. "Wear good clothes we are going to that new restaurant the Café Le Luxemburg (not a real restaurant)" Yaten  
added while leaving.  
  
"You can wear this you left it here last year so I kept it for you" Usagi said handing Seiya a black tuxedo with a small red rose pinned to the side. "Ok ill get changed in the washroom" with that he went into the bathroom.  
  
When he came out his jaw dropped. He saw Usagi in a long pink dress with a  
slit up to her thigh on one side and haltered with a naked back. "Seiya shut your mouth you're starting to look like a fish" Usagi giggled. "Gomen- nasii, well shall we go" he put out his arm to escort her. They left arm and arm together down the stairs where they saw Minako in Yatens arm. Usagi saw Minako in a simple orange sleeveless dress. "Well it took you guys long enough" Yaten said annoyed. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't speed dress, well anyways how are we getting there" Usagi asked. "The limos outside waiting for us let's go" with that they left and hoped in the limo. Once they got there they went in the private entrance into a private room to avoid nosey fans. "Well isn't this nice" Usagi said while walking into a room painted  
blue with many paintings and a table in the middle. "Yes I know" Minako  
exclaimed.  
  
In A Dark World  
  
"Madame Hera, my youma was about to get a pure soul when the Sailor Senshi  
decided to interrupt my plans" a man in a black suit bowed to a woman  
sitting on a throne with long black hair and a red strapless dress.  
  
"Those sailor senshi are going to pay for killing my brother" she said  
clutching her fist. "Sailor Moon will be my first victim" she added. "Now go Rox so we can awaken the power that is needed for are true power!" she yelled shooing him off.  
  
"I better please her quick she doesn't look to happy" Rox said running away.  
  
Back at the restaurant  
  
"Hai, I'll have the Broiled African Lobster" Yaten said giving the waitress his order. "Me too" "me three" "dido" Seiya, Minako, and Usagi added. "Ok  
let's see four cokes and four broiled lobster tails with butter" the waitress asked. "Hai" the group added. When she left Seiya asked Minako "so how's your idol career going Minako." "Um I think Usagi can explain that  
all" Minako said with a sly grin. "Go on Odango tell us" Seiya pleaded. "Well..............I.....er...um i'm kind of an idol now." Usagi started to say. "Nani" Seiya and Yaten exclaimed. "Well when I went to one of Minako's meetings well the baka that I am I sang in he bathroom and one of the managers heard me and gave me a record deal"(ok this can't happen but it is in my story) she added "my record was let out nine months ago and it was a hit!" Usagi said while the lights jaws dropped to the floor. "Oh that's great maybe we can have like a joint concert one of these days, and how does this reflect with Minako's career?" Seiya asked. "Well we are staring in the same movie that should be coming out in three months all we can tell you is that we  
are the leads" Minako finally said trying to hold back her laughter  
  
A/N-Ok I've finally updated there ya go. Seiya is stuck in a jail sell he  
wont come out SaTuRnBaBi. Ja ne  
p.s.- I don't own Sailor Moon 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Heyy y aren't u guys reviewing its making me sadd T_T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besides I can't hold Seiya any longer!!!!!  
  
(After that statement screams r heard and then Uranus comes running)  
  
Me-What is it Uranus-chan?  
  
Uranus-Sailormoon1990 Seiya has escaped and heading towards us as we spe............. (Seiya comes running in)  
  
I warned you guys to update IF U DON'T ILL PERSONALLY........................ Me-Sailormoon whip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seiya is chained to the post by my chain.  
  
Seiya- Let me out!!!!!!!!!! Me-See what's happening I can't hold him any longer so reviw!!!!!!!!!!!Come on Seiya  
  
The last thing that can be seen is me dragging Seiya and Uranus following. 


	6. The Real Past

A/N-Ok you guys are not reviewing but I am updating anyways ^_^. Here it goes......................  
  
The group just walked in the doors of the house and they were putting there  
jackets away. "I think were going to go to bed. Ja ne and have a good night" Seiya said as Usagi and him proceeded up the stairs to their room. Once they got into the room, Seiya hugged Usagi saying, "you little devil why didn't you tell me?" "Well because we wanted to surprise you," she said with a flirtatious smile. "I'll get you back you know," he said trying to kiss her, but then they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Usagi said still in Seiya's grasp. There was no answer then after a minute there was another knock. "Hold on I'm coming" Usagi said finally getting out of his grasp. Once she opened the door, she was blown away with a bright light and  
a gust of wind. A mysterious voice said, "it's time you know your past Seiya Prince of Fighter and Serenity Princess of the Moon Kingdom" after  
the voice said that Usagi was transformed into her princess dress while  
Seiya was transformed into a knights uniform.  
  
Then a woman with silver hair in odangoes like Serenity's in a silver dress with a bow and a crescent moon in the middle. "Endymions brainwashing trick is over" she said. "What do you mean?" Serenity spoke up. "You were  
never really in love with Endymion. Here let me answer both of your  
questions with your real past" after Selenity was finished, they were  
blinded with a bright light.  
  
After they saw a couple in a garden in each other's arms. "I can't believe my Okaasan can't see that Endymion doesn't want to assist me in ruling the  
Silver Millennium he wants to have the silver crystal," she said as he brushed away a tear that formed at the corner of her eye. "I wish she can let us be together but because everything has been set she won't allow it  
I..............." she was stopped by him kissing her. "Do not worry Odango maybe after the war with Beryl we can talk her into letting us be together," he  
said trying to comfort her. "Maybe but for the masquerade ball tomorrow Seiya wear a blue mask with this pin on it," she said giving him a pin with a crescent moon with a star in it. "I'll wear an oink mask with the same pin on it. This way we can be together in public without anybody knowing," she said as he put the mask away. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow my love,"  
he said giving her a passionate kiss. After they walked back into their  
separate wings of the palace, they went to bed.  
  
The next day Serenity was tossing and throwing clothes to find the perfect outfit. When Princess Venus walked in the room, she was almost toppled with a ton of clothes. "Hey watch it Serenity," she said as she sat on the chair in the room. "Oh gomen" she said as she sat in the chair next to her. "I saw you two last night. You really ought to be careful what if your mother  
found out you were haven a relationship with Seiya?" Venus questioned.  
"Well what if your mothers found out that Mercury and you were haven an relationship with Yaten and Taiki hmm" that statement made her blush. "Well we plan to talk to my Okaasan about it after this Beryl business is taken care of. By the way is there any word about how that is going?" However, all Venus could do was shake her head. "The armies believe that she might have given up because there hasn't been a trace of her since last month!" she exaggerated. "Anyways" she said as she got up "your Okaasan wants you  
to go to the tailor immediately to make you a fast dress for the ball tonight Ja ne" she said leaving the room. Once Serenity comprehended what  
she said, she stormed to the tailors.  
  
Later at night, the ball was beautiful. Chandeliers incrusted with diamonds and gold can be seen throughout the gigantic room. Once a woman wearing a silver mask went up on the stage. "Welcome one and all to a masquerade ball  
to celebrate Prince Seiya of Fighter, Prince Taiki of Maker, and last  
Prince Yaten of Healer on staying here and becoming Princess Serenity's soldiers along with this solar systems princesses. They will be known as the Sailor Starlight's Fighter, Healer, and Maker. You all will get to meet  
them after we unmask everybody at the end of the day. Have fun," she  
finally said to end her speech.  
  
After Selenity was done, Seiya looked for a pink mask with that pin on it. Sure enough he did. After seeing the outfit, he stopped dead. She was in an all white gown with different silver and gold accents at the top. To him  
she looked like an angel.  
  
"Um excuse me miss would you like to dance," he finally said as he walked up to her and winked. "Hai kind gentleman" she responded taking his hand and winking at him. As they proceeded to the dance floor Serenity started to say, "they know who you are and about us you don't have to worry," she  
said as they danced to the waltz.  
  
After about an hour of dancing, they decided to go outside into the garden.  
"Oh Seiya I'm having so much fun with you" Serenity started to say "we don't have to be all secret this is great!" she said as she planted a soft  
peck on Seiya's lips. "I know Odango" he said returning the kiss.  
  
As they walked through the garden, they stopped by a fountain. Seiya then reached into his pocket to pull out a star locket. Once Serenity laid her eyes on it, she was amazed at its beauty. It was a gold star with a silver  
circle in the middle spinning as it hummed a tune. "It's for you. If anything happens to me I want you to remember me by this" he said as he put the locket into her hand. "Oh Seiya its beautiful arigoto" she said kissing  
him with all the love she had for him,  
  
Then there kissed was stopped by an explosion and screams near where the  
ball was. He said "I'll be back" and kissed her then Seiya quickly transformed into Sailor Star Fighter and ran off. After she accidentally  
dropped the locket and quickly picked it up, she ran after Fighter. However, when she got near where Fighter was it was too late. She saw all of her original senshi dead including Maker and Healer. "Oh no" is all she  
could say as she saw that Fighter was detransformed to Seiya lying in a  
pool of blood. Serenity kneeled down to cradle his head. "No Seiya you can't leave me hear" she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I will never  
forget you" he said as he took in one last breath and died. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as a man came up to her and said "Oh did the poor princesses Seiya die and leave her here". Once she turned around, she saw Endymion over her. Then a woman with long Red hair came into view.  
"I will kill you you little moon princess" she said gathering a ball of  
energy in he hands. "You will not kill her she is a precious part of my  
plan" Endymion said as he drew his sword to fight. "No I will kill her"  
Serenity said as she ran with Endymion to fight. "I............." However, they  
were cut off as Beryl shot a black lightning bolt through there bodies killing them both. Once Selenity came out of the palace, she saw Endymion, Serenity, and the rest of the senshi dead floating aimlessly in the air. "I will send you all to be reborn again I will send Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to  
another galaxy so they will never meet again everyone else will go to  
earth" she started to say forming the Moon Wand in her hands. "Selenity  
what are you dong?" twp black and white cats asked. "I'll send you back with them have a happy life without me" she said then yelled straight at  
Beryl "Silver Crystal Power".  
  
Then all was black and the only people there were Seiya, Usagi, and Queen Selenity. "How could Endymion brain wash us?" Usagi asked. "When he died he  
brainwashed everyone to believe that him and you were in love" she explained. "Ok I get it now do you Odango" Seiya said. She shook her head. "Now to give you your ultimate powers" she said walking up to Seiya. "For you Seiya I give you this" she held out a locket with a crescent moon with a star on top of it decorated with silver, gold, rubies, and sapphires on it. "Say Cosmic Star Fighter when you want to transform. Also for you my daughter let me see your locket you have now" she said as Usagi gave her the henshin locket. Then Selenity gave it back but it was a different. It was a star shaped locket with all the colors of all the senshi on it. In addition, it was garnished in rubies and sapphires. "Say Cosmic Star Moon Power when you want to transform" Selenity said with a smile. "Your power grows with your love. Sayonara my daughter" after she said good-bye they  
were transported to their room.  
  
Once they were in their room they hugged. "I love you Odango" Seiya said.  
"I love you too Seiya" she said as their lips touched.  
  
A/N-Sorry for not updating ive been depressed anyways hope you liked ^_^ 


	7. Chibi Usa is missing

A/N-God I haven't updated this story in the LONGEST time! I won' let you wait any longer so here we go...

P.S.- when you see these ' it means the character is thinking. Also... gets box thrown at head OKAY OKAY I'LL LET YOU READ THE STORY!walks away cursing softly under breath and rubbing the sore spot on her head

Dark Planet off the shadows of the moon

"The future Chika I see has been doing good convincing them that she's there daughter" a man in black pants and a green turtleneck said to a woman with red long hair and a black silk dress holding a baby with pink hair in a red blanket. "Hai, this little one will grow to be just perfect." She chuckled with an evil grin on her face.

At the mall with Chibi-Usa and Elios 

Chibi-Usa went to the mall for the day. As they were shopping Chibi-Usa thought 'Our plan is working! Those idiots actually think that I'm there daughter! As soon as they contact me I'll be sure to finish them off' a black headed girl thought as she and a white haired man with a scar on his forehead.

Suddenly the black headed girl started laughing. Not a cheery giggle but an evil laugh. A laugh that sends chills down your backbone.

"Usa people are staring. USA SOME BACK TO EARTH!" Elios practically screamed at Chibi-Usa. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she screamed back but then held her mouth closed. "Gomen I was thinking of something and not paying attention" she tried to cover up hoping that he would buy it.

"Ah its ok I only wanted you because you had this weird little smirk on your face. Anyways let's go home I'm getting tired"

" Oh all right" good I thought he knew what I was thinking

"Come on let's go"little does she know I do know what she's thinking once I figure out who her parents are and why is her parents that are living now going to capture Seiya and Usagi

At the mansion with Seiya and Usagi

"SEIYA!" Usagi screamed while Seiya toppled her with a humongous wave. "Gomen odang..!" Usagi pushed him down before he could finish his sentence.

"Truce" he said holding up a peace sign with a cocky grin on his face.

"Okay truce. Now take that cocky grin off your face." She said pointing her finger at him.

"No I won't" he said sticking his tongue at her.

"Then I'll just have to do it myself" she said capturing his lips in a mind blowing kiss.

Catching his breath Seiya said "you should do that more often."

"But what do I get out of it" she said pouting. "My love in return" he said kissing her passionately on the lips. As they parted Usagi said "hmm I like that" she then giggled a bit.

Suddenly there was a slam of a door and some yelling. Seiya and Usagi could clearly tell that it was Minako and Yaten fighting.

"Why do you always have to brag to other people that we are dating!" Yaten practically screamed. "I don't know what you're complaining about because those girls were chasing me not you! Kami-sama!" Minako yelled in a huff. Then she stomped upstairs into her room. Yaten followed in suit going into his room.

"Yaten's being a selfish bitch again. Always thinking about himself" Seiya sighed rubbing his forehead. Usagi just nodded in response.

As soon as Yaten and Minako forgave each other dinner was served.

As Minako and Yaten walked hand and hand into the dining room Makoto brought in a steaming bowl of rice and Ami brought in a platter of different kinds of sushi.

"Ami-chan how was your internship?" Usagi asked serving herself some rice. "It was great. I'm glad I got to go straight to med school after I graduated high school" she smiled. After the meal Chibi-Usa and Elios returned with ten bags.

After getting ready to go to bed Elios and Chibi-Usa feel asleep, although the only person sleeping was Elios. She had plans of her own. As soon as Elios was asleep she got up and said a chant and a portal appeared. It was a mix of black and blood red. As soon as it was summoned her whole look changed. She no longer had black hair, light blue eyes and pajamas; she now had pink hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black silky dress.

As soon as she stepped in the portal she along with the portal disappeared.

Author pops out of nowhere and strangles a Mamoru plushie that happens to be sitting close by Sticks pins in it and sets it on fire.

It was five days later and everyone was looking franticly for Chibi-Usa. "Hey Hotaru is Chibi-Usa over your house. No? Okay. Well thank you anyways" Elios finished with the senshi of Saturn. As soon as he finished everyone noticed his frown deepen.

Usagi made her way over to Elios and gave him a reassuring hug. "It's going to be okay she'll come back" she said forcing a smile on her already broken face.

As soon as she broke away she saw Seiya covered in blood and limping. "Seiya!" Usagi yelled running over to the bloody figure that past out on the cold concrete.

"Ami-chan come out here quick! Seiya needs medical care fast!" Elios screamed running into the house.

"That red-headed bitch" Seiya spit.

"What happened?" Usagi was putting pressure on his wound.

"Chibi-Usa……" Seiya trailed off.

A/N- Gomen-nasii it's been so long. Too long. But I'll finish it soon. I promise ; ) hehe.


End file.
